Jackson Carmichael
Jackson Theodore Carmichael (b. 1 April 2054), a pure-blood wizard, is the second son of Benjamin and Annaliese Carmichael. He is the brother of Timothy, Finlay, Isabelle, and Hayley Carmichael. At the present time, Jackson is the chief executive officer at Carmichael Brooms. Biography Childhood On the very first day of April in the year 2054, Benjamin and Annaliese Carmichael brought another son into the wizarding world in the middle of a much needed holiday in Rome, Italy. They named him Jackson Theodore, and he was the second child of their small but growing family, which would have a total of five children over time. As he was born into a very wealthy and sophisticated family, Jackson learned at a very young age that he could get whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it. He was home-schooled by his mother until the age of eleven, when Jackson had received acceptance letters from both Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was his parents' wish for him to follow his older brother's example and be educated at Beauxbatons, but Jackson insisted that he attend Hogwarts. The young child gave every excuse he could think of, leaving out the fact he didn’t want to be labeled as "Timothy's little brother." Jackson got what he wanted, of course, and was Hogwarts-bound that September. Education When the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station, Jackson immediately learned why his parents had let him have his way. Hogwarts was no more, and he, along with all the other boys, had been shipped off to Cooper's School of Magic for Wizards. There he had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Being separated from the girls had no affect on Jackson, as every girl had cooties at the time, and he continued working hard on his studies. What else was a young boy to do? He certainly was not going to end up getting on Lord Berty Borr's bad side like those other idiots. Even though it was announced that Hogwarts would be reopening next term, Jackson’s parents kept him enrolled at the school. They had no reason to transfer their child to Beauxbatons as he was building a great reputation for the family name. His personality, however, changed completely after witnessing a terrible fight between his parents over Christmas holiday, in the middle of his third term at Hogwarts, with his younger brother Finlay Carmichael. Shortly after returning to school, Jackson's grades suddenly went from O's and E's to mostly failing grades. In addition, the boy spent a lot of his time in the dungeons because he ended up in detention for snogging nearly every girl that walked by him. He had given up on the plans his parents had for him and decided that he would live his own life and do whatever he wanted. Adulthood Despite the horrible marks and the amount of trouble he got into, Jackson somehow managed to graduate from Hogwarts in June 2072 (or maybe the professors made sure it happened so he could so they wouldn't have to put up with him anymore). Immediately after graduating, he moved out of the Carmichael mansion to travel the world with his mates the entire summer and tryout for positions on the Montrose Magpies. Confident that he'd be accepted without putting in any effort whatsoever, Jackson ended up, to his surprise, not making the team. Having spent the majority of his inheritance and really having nowhere else to go, he moved back home. There he was welcomed back with open arms by all of his family, except his father. Since then Jackson had been unemployed and living off the family, frequently withdrawing money from the Carmichael vault at Gringotts. After bumming around for months, his father forced him to work at the family broom-making company as liaison between the company and its business partners. At first he found the work to be extremely dull and was not satisfied with his pay. However, after working at the company for nearly six months, Jackson proved his worth to his father by keeping his clients and gaining a handful of new ones. Because of his successes, he was trusted with more responsibilities in the company. Today Jackson is the chief marketing officer of the company, and he hopes that his father will hand over the family business tohim whenever the man is ready to retire. Appearance Jackson, regardless of being born into a wealthy family, does not care about how he looks in public. There are both good days and bad days when it comes to his wardrobe. On the good days, one can see him actually looking like someone of his family’s rank. There is absolutely nothing to worry about on the good days. The other days include terrible bed hair, awful breath, a sloppy attempt at getting dressed, and a bad mood. Beware the bad days or you will regret it. *'Hair:' Brown *'Eyes:' Brown *'Build:' Sexy *'Height:' 5'11" Personality Jackson has a somewhat unpredictable personality. Although it is relatively easy to tell what kind of a mood he is in, it can easily change in a heartbeat. How he feels the moment he wakes up will either make or break his day and set his mood until he jumps back in bed. He has a habit of putting himself first, but deep down he is a decent person. Even though he won't admit it, this Carmichael has a very short temper and is easily offended. To not start any problems with Jackson, simply don’t do anything that will put him in a bad mood. He is fairly fond of: alternative rock music, banks, beaches, control, eating delicious food, firewhiskey, flying, gambling, Huckleberry, the jingle-jangle of galleons in my pocket, loud music, motorbikes, Quidditch, parties, the potions market, reading books, sleeping in, television, travelling, and women. But he does not care for: being reminded of my failures, black and white movies, children, early mornings, my father, funerals, Gobstones, Hufflepuffs, insects, my middle name, the Montrose Magpies, moochers, old people, the poor, pumpkin juice, rejection, schedules, ties, Timothy, and unicorns. Some of his aspirations include: *Winning Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award *Becoming the owner of the family broom company *Finding a way to stop himself from aging A few fears sometimes get in the way: *Losing access to the vast Carmichael piggybank *Never truly being valued by his own father *The day he gets his very first grey hair Extras *Boggart: himself, elderly and needy *Pets: Huckleberry, a cruppy *Face claim: James Franco Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2072 Category:Alumni